Caça e caçador
by Rafael Crimson
Summary: Lass se reencontra com um velho conhecido. O que será que pode acontecer entre eles?


As vezes o amor é como o fogo,

Arde, queima, machuca e apaga.

Por isso alguns preferem não amar.

Mas os mais corajosos preferem arriscar.

Depois de um longo dia Lass se deita em meio a noite a céu aberto, as lembranças que pairavam em sua mente não deixava ele dormir. Sua unica escolha era permanecer ali, pensando e adimirando a noite nebulosa.

-Prefiria não ter que passar por isso -Suspirou Lass esticando um dos braços em direção a lua cheia encoberta por nuvens. Com certeza sua mente naquele momento estava mais nublada que o céu.

A fumaça de um fogueira recem apagada subia ao céu, Lass então soube que agora sim poderia ficar sózinho sem que nenhum de seus companheiros lhe questionasse os motivos de suas preocupações. Alem de suas lembranças haviam muitas outras coisas que não poderiam ser contadas.

-O Zero. - Mais uma vez ele deixou que um suspiro lhe escapasse dos lábios ao caminhar em direção oposta do acampamento se lembrando do dia que ficara preso em uma caverna em meio ao deserto com Zero. O jovem de origem estranha lhe entrigava muito mas, depois daquele dia que tiveram juntos ele passara a ve-lo com outros olhos. Ele foi diferente, parecia mais a vontade e menos manipulado pela Grandark, ele parecia finalmente estar sentindo alguma coisa, e essa coisa com certeza foi Lass que dispertara nele.

-Como isso foi acontecer? - Ele pensou alto passando os dedos por seus cabelos prateados e corando levemente ao se lembrar de como era bom sentir o corpo de Zero junto ao seu.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa sentil um leve frio na nuca, uma presença ameaçadora estava atráz dele. Lass levou a mão em sua katana para empunha-la mas, antes que ele o fizesse o frio se afundou em sua nuca, era o cano de um revolver.

-Então é você?- Lass disse com escarnio ao perceber de quem era a presença que sentia. Atráz dele, um jovem de cabelos castanhos claros lhe apontava a arma com um sorriso no canto da boca.

-Fico feliz que tenha reconhecido minha presença, maninho. -O jovem em tom sarcastico, roçando o cano frio de seu revolver na nuca de Lass, lhe causando um arrepio frio.

-O que lhe traz aqui Lupus? - Lass aos poucos se virou, era desconfortavel sentir aquele cano frio em sua nuca. Ele fitou sério os olhos rubros de Lupus que ainda tinha em seus lábio o sorriso de canto.

-Negócios! - Disse Lu abaixando a arma erguendo e abaixando os ombros. Lass o olhava incredulo, com certeza ele estava tramando alguma coisa, só precisava captar o que era.

-Acho que não tem nada aqui pra você. - Lass segurou o cabo da katana olhando fixamente nos olhos vermelhos de Lu, deixando bem claro que não iria deixar se intimidar por ele. Lupus o havia pegado de surpresa mas ele não estava desarmado e na escuridão de seu interior ainda sentia a força de Cazeaje, era doloroso lembrar disso mas isso o ajudava a se manter firme em qualquer batalha.

- Hum, o que vai fazer? me cortar? - Lupus jogou a cabeça pra tráz dando uma curta rizada, os olhos de Lass percorreu por sobre os ombros de Lu preocupado se alguem tivesse acordado.

-Te cortarei se for necessário, agora fique quieto. Esse assunto é nosso, não quero que os outros acordem.

Depois de ouvir aquilo Lupus deu um largo sorrizo arregalando seu olhos de forma assustadora, Lass desviou os olhos dele meio sem graça. Havia falado de mais e com certeza Lupus faria alguma coisa pra constranger ele.

-Então vim ao lugar certo! A Grand Chase está aqui não está? -O sorriso maliciozo de Lupus fez o sangue de Lass subir a cabeça, rápidamente Lass empunhou sua katana roçando a ponta dela na garganta de Lupus.

-Fica longe deles. - Lass falou com convicção estreitando seus grandes olhos azuis de raiva. Lupus acomodou o pescoço junto a lamina da katana fazendo a mesma lhe arranhar levemente.

-O que vai fazer maninho? matar o novo membro da Grand Chase?

Lass o olhou com ainda mais raiva, ele não podia estar falando sério. Quando pensou que finalmente teria paz pra pensar em tudo que havia acontecido nos ultimos dias ele havia se deparado com um de seus problemas mais irritantes.

-Não pode ser!

-Não só pode como é. Agora faço parte da Grand Chase, e acho que não vão gostar nadinha do fato de ter me cortado.

-Mas eu não... -Os olhos de Lass percorreu a katanha até alcansar o pescoço de Lu, nele um pequeno corte deixava escorrer uma gota de sangue. Lass acompanhou a gota de sangue escorrer pelo pescoço de Lu até sua camisa, deixando uma mancha em sua roupa impecavel. Lass até então não havia percebido o como ele se vestia bem, estava sempre bem arrumado e tinha boa aparencia. Lass o olhava fixamente reconhecendo a beleza de seu rival, ele nunca havia olhado pra garoto nenhum até o dia que havia se entregado aos braços de Zero, e agora lá estava ele olhando para seu inimigo, e adimitindo pra si mesmo ter atração fisica por ele.

Lupus sacou uma das armas empurrando a katana com ela a tirando da direção de seu pescoço. A muito tempo Lupus não via Lass e agora ele parecia mais maduro e determinado, alem disso algo a mais nele havia mudado, só que Lupus não conseguia reconhecer exatamente o que era. Talvez fosse só impreção dele, mas não ia deixar de prestar atenção no jovem de cabelos prateados.

- Você é psicotico! -disse Lupus provocando o mais novo.

-Olha quem fala. - Disse Lass secamente guardando a katana, desviando os olhos dos olhos rubros de Lupus se sentando no gramado. Não podia baixar a guarda mas já que Lupus ia fazer parte da Grand Chase e ele estava muito cansado não penso duas vezes antes de se sentar. Ainda sentia seus quadris fora do lugar depois de ter se entregado ao Zero, depois disso ainda teve que enfrentar mais uma vez o circo dos pesadelos. E ainda nem havia falado com Zero sobre aquele dia. Ao passar tudo ao mesmo tempo por sua cabeça Lass a sentiu pesada e apoiou os cutuvelos em seus joelhos pra poder escorar a cabeça em suas mãos, sem ele perceber Lu havia se sentado a seu lado apoiando as mãos no chão e enclinando o corpo pra tráz com um sorrizo vitorioso nos lábios, como se o atordoamento do mais jovem o alegrace.

-Como sempre, te tirei do sério.

Lass o olhou com desprezo com os cantos dos olhos, o sorriso que Lu carregava nos labios o irritava e o atraia ao mesmo tempo, e isso o deixava ainda mais irritado e com raiva.

-O que foi, o gato comeu sua lingua maninho?

-Antes fosse, assim não teria que responder a suas provocações infantis. Tenta crescer, depois me proucure pra ver se tiramos nossas diferenças a limpo.

Lupus ficou quieto na mesma hora, não por se sentir intimidado ou coisa do tipo, mas pelo tom de voz cansado e desgastado na voz de Lass, ele realmente tinha mudado em alguma coisa. Algo dentro dele havia mudado, seus olhos pareciam mesmo tristes e distantes mesmo quando ele havia o olhado nos olhos. Embora fosse agiu e forte Lass parecia vulneravel e fragiu como um filhote de onça cheio de garras afiadas vulneravel na mira de um caçador.

Rompendo o silencio Lass deixou um gemido baixo de dor escapar, ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos precionando a cabeça com as mãos. Sua cabeça doia muito e parecia que ia esplodir como uma das bombas que Arme jogava quando estava usando seu pote como arma. "lá vem bomba" ele penso deixando a voz de Arme soar direitinho em sua cabeça. Se ela estivesse ali diria varios "snif" depois de ficar triste por ele sentir tanta dor. Lupus o olhou, arregalando seus grandes olhos vermelhos, o gemido que Lass deixara escapar era de dor mas lhe soou um pouco manhoso. Não se importava se Lass estivesse sentindo dor a menos que essa dor fosse causada por ele, mas agora ele estava encolhido apertando as mãos contra a cabeça e não era por causa dele.

-O que você tem? -Lupus o olhou bem de perto tentando o olhar por baixo das mãos. Lass não estava com paciencia pra discutir com ele e ele parecia não estar fazendo algum tipo de provocação. Aos poucos Lass tirou a mão do rosto olhando Lupus que ainda estava com o rosto bem proximo ao dele, ele estreitou os olhos tentando firmar sua vizão cansada.

-Não é nada.

-Nada não faz as pessoas gemerem como você fez. - Lupus o olhava ainda de perto, em sua expreção dava pra perceber curiosidade. Seu rosto estava tão proximo ao de Lass que ele pode sentir sua respiração quente, Lass sentiu vontade de toca-lo, mas não podia, Lupus era seu rival ficaria estranho ele tocar seu rostinho bonito só por curiosidade de saber se sua pele era tão quente quanto sua respiração, e se fosse tão macia quanto parecia ser. Lass estava com seu rosto vermelho e sua expreção transparecia exaustão. Automaticamente Lupus levou a mão em seu rosto, a mão do jovem era gelada.Lass recuou sentindo o toque gelado de Lupus em sua pele, Lupus aos poucos aproximou ainda mais o rosto ao rosto de Lass, o fazendo ficar ainda mais vermelho, aos poucos ele pode sentir o toque macio dos labios de Lupus contra os seus, deixando que ele o beijasse sem recuar ou empurra-lo embora tenha se assustado bastante com a atitude de seu arqui-inimigo.

Ao perceber o consentimento de Lass, Lupus deslisou aos poucos a mão do rosto ao pescoço de Lass, o tocando levemente com as pontas dos dedos, causando um arrepio instantaneo em Lass passando a beija-lo com intensidade. O corpo de Lass ainda sencivel pelo dia anterior respondia ao toque gelado de Lupus, tremendo e se arrepiando. Naquele momento ele já não se importava mais, estava gostando de sentir o toque e o beijo de Lu. Não era tão bom como estar com Zero mas ainda assim lhe satisfazia.

Antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer, Lupus deslizou as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo, segurando-o firmemente pela cintura enquanto se inclinava fazendo Lass aos poucos se deitar no gramado e se deitando sobre o corpo dele enquanto o fazia abrir as pernas com os joelhos, se encaixando bem entre as coxas de Lass, se esfregando uma só vez ali arrancando um gemido abafado de Lass que ainda lhe beijava os labios. Aos poucos as mãos de Lu deslisaram da cintura para as coxas de Lass, as apertando levemente e as colocando envolta de sua cintura, fazendo Lass o abraçar com as pernas enquanto roçava levemente o corpo já exitado contra o corpo de Lass.

Já se acostumando com a situação Lass o apertou contra seu corpo com as pernas, envolvendo Lu com os braços envolta de seu pescoço, tocando levemente sua nuca e entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos castanhos do mais velho. Ao sentir o corpo de Lass tão junto ao seu Lupus pode perceber a exitação rigida entre as pernas de Lass, o que o exitava ainda mais e o que demostrava a aprovação do garoto. Lupus levou as mão a camisa de Lass a abrindo em um só movimento fazendo seus botões saltarem da camisa, deixando a mostra a pele macia e palida de Lass, que aos poucos parava de beija-lo e o fitava nos olhos. Lupus o olhava tambem nos olhos, e pode perceber que embora tenha passado por muita coisa Lass ainda carregava em seus olhos um pouco de pureza, o que fazia Lu se sentir envergonhado. Lupus desviou os olhos dos olhos azuis de Lass percorrendo os olhos pela camisa aberta de Lass se abaixando roçando seus labios pela pele macia de Lass, mordiscando de leve um de seus mamilos fazendo Lass soltar um gemido manhoso que o agradou muito. Lass lhe segurou fimemente os cabelos, sentindo seus labios macios e frios lhe tocar a pele erguendo o quadril o roçando com mais intensidade contra o quadril de Lupus, fazendo o volume rigido de suas calças roçarem um contra o outro, fazendo agora Lupus deixar escapar um gemido de prazer.

Lupus já não suportava mais esperar, seu corpo pulçava desejando o corpo macio do jovem. Lupus então deslisou as mãos pelo abdomem de Lass lhe abrindo a calça, o palpando com firmeza o volume entre as pernas, Lass deixou escapar mais um gemido enquanto falava ofegante proximo ao ouvido de Lupus.

-Venha inceto!

Lupus o olhos com malicia lhe tirando a calça junto com as roupas de baixo, deixando Lass quase completamente nu. Lass o puxou pela cintura da calça, lhe soltando o botão. Lupus se afastou do corpo do mais novo, retirando sua propria calça deixando o membro rigido saltar pra fora de sua cueca enquanto percorria os olhos pelo corpo despido de Lass.  
>-Você cresceu ein, maninho! –Lupus disse ao se abaixar novamente, segurando as pernas de Lass bem abertas enquanto roçava levemente o membro rigido contra o membro de Lass que tambem estava rigido e pulçando. Lass contreiu o corpo ao sentir o membro de Lu roçar contra o seu, soltando um gemido com os dentes cerrados de raiva, pelo comentario do outro. Aos pucos Lu foi se ageitando entre as pernas de Lass lhe penetrando de uma só vez, o fazendo deixar escapar um gemido forte. Lass contraiu o corpo, se agarrando ao chão sentindo Lupus se mover bruscamente consecutivas vezes em seu interior, lhe arrancando gemidos altos e longos até o ponto de deixa-lo melado, lhe preenchendo.<p>

No dia seguinte ao acordar Lass acreditou que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo, quando percebeu sua camisa aberta e faltando alguns botões. Ele se levantou, caminhando de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer, e com que cara iria olhar pra seu rival que na noite anterior havia lhe dado tanto prazer. Quis pensar que já que Lupus não estava ali havia ido embora, quando salta de traz de uma moita uma jovenzinha de cabelos roxos.

-Anda Lass, vem conhecer o novo membro da Grand Chase! –Disse a jovem maga o arrastando pela mão. Lass sentiu o rosto pegar fogo mas não pode evitar ser puxado pela jovem espivitada.

-Calma Arme! –Disse Lass sendo arrastado pra perto do grupo. Lupus estava lá, Lass não queria ir mas Arme continuou a puxa-lo pra perto, quase o jogando pra cima de Lupus.

-Oi, maninho! –Lupus disse ao ve-lo, sorrindo da mesma forma arrogante de sempre. Lass se sentiu aliviado. Lupus continuava a ser desprezivel como sempre.

Uma elfa se aproximou de Lass apontando sua camisa aberta e sem botões.

-O que aconteceu com sua camisa Lass?

-Eu e o irmãozinho tivemos uma briguinha mais cedo. –Lupus respondeu por ele pegando em sua camisa sem botões e levando um tapa instantaneamente.

-Não se intromete! –Lass disse ao dar um tapa em Lupus e então se virou para a elfa –Não se preocupe Lire, vou arrumar outra camisa.

Enfim tudo parecia normal, apesar da indesejavel presença de Lupus. Pelo menos ele não continuava o tratando da mesma forma detestavel e irritante.


End file.
